Matthew McCoy
Matthew Robert McCoy (b. July 14, 2000) is an American recording artist. His debut album, Eleventh Hour , was released on November 14, 2011. His debut studio album, ''Predator'', was released on January 6, 2012. He will release his fifth overall album, ''Electrode'', on October 1, 2012. Career beginnings McCoy had been said to have "amazing vocal talent", though he never used it. He said his inspiration for his vocal talent was not given to him; he said "after my mom's mother passed away, I was listening to my MP3 player, and my voice sounded good, so I decided to use it for the sake of music." His grandmother passed away on December 10, 2007. McCoy wrote his first song and eventually debut single, "Never Gonna Say Goodbye", on Februrary 11, 2011. After that, about a month later, he wrote "Teach Me How to Fly" in March 2011. The latter was on his debut studio album, ''Predator'', and the former on Eleventh Hour. 2011: Debut single, popularity, Eleventh Hour On August 9, 2011, McCoy released a cover of the 1969 Jackson 5 hit single, "I Want You Back ". A video was released on August 15, 2011, and the video got a multitude of bad reviews, though others though the video was "hilarious". The single itself received negative reviews, with most of them containing sexually-oriented wording. The album, Eleventh Hour, was released on November 14, 2011, but to positive reviews. Many asked for copies because the album was so good, and McCoy thrived off it. 2011-12: After Eleventh Hour, new albums After the success of Eleventh Hour, McCoy released the lead single from his debut studio album, called "That's Why I'm Fallin' for You". It has recieved about 103 views since it's release, and unlike the songs from the last album, this song was subject to positive reviews. The album, ''Predator'', was released on January 6, 2012, and it received positive reviews from critics. No other singles were released form Predator. Two months later, McCoy released his third album, called Invisible. The lead single, "Dreaming", was released on January 19, 2012, to mixed reviews. After the release of Invisible, in March 2012, McCoy took a few month-long hiatus from solo recording, and began working with up-and-coming DJ Wolverine, producers CTK720, Jandy Andrey, and American House Mafia to create his fourth album, called ''The Last Time''. The album was released on September 24, 2012. The lead single, "Don't Be Afraid", received immensely positive reviews from critics, liking it's soft-centered, ballad type instrumental. 2012-present: Electrode, Long Way Home, tours, MK-47 Within a week, McCoy released another album, called ''Electrode''. The lead single, the R&B track "Say My Name", was released as the lead single and was a minor hit. It features American rapper Gunshot MM. Then, he released "Somebody to Love", the lead single from his album Long Way Home. 'It is his most successful single to date, peaking at #1 on the Republikai Favorite Songs chart, and receiving significant radio airplay in the United States. The album will be released on November 12, 2012. His latest solo releases have been from his album, ''Long Live Love. ''The lead single, "Dream", was released on October 22, 2012, and will be performed live on November 16, 2012. Along with his solo work, McCoy has also founded a band, called MK-47, which features country/pop singer/songwriter Kyleigh Silva, and fellow singer Shalayia Coulanges. Their debut album, entitled [[Wonderland (MK-47 album)|''Wonderland]], will be released in either December 2012 or January 2013. The album's lead single, "Don't Want Her Love", will be released on November 12, 2012.